warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 5
re sadly I cannot as I will only archive it on 00 January 1st so we're gonna have to wait another year 00:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) sorry 01:03, January 1, 2014 (UTC) re: Dannggg. I recruited Mewtwo, Jirachi, Shaymin, Phione, Manaphy, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Kyogre, Cresselia, Regigigas, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. I also got this message thing in my Adventure Log that says "Accepted all Special Challenges." I'm also exploring the World Abyss right now as I'm typing this. So I'm going after Giratina c: 02:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) re: I have to wait for 01:00:00 on January 1st, 2015. 15:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) re: you lucky thing you xD I'm too lazy to scale 75 floors right now... ;u; ugh, before I died at 54F...but then again, that's pretty far to come with only two pokemon c: 00:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Poolpaw - Poolcloud Could Blizzardstar please make Poolpaw a warrior? It's a few days overdue. Thanks! 19:17, January 11, 2014 (UTC) re: oh xD usually when I feel too lazy to bring a bunch of apples I just bring a Stamina Band or whatever it's called to surpress hunger. c: I usually ignore the hungry messages until it says "Oh no! Your belly's empty!" ouo 20:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) re: aw thanks you're so kind c: 18:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) yay I recruited Rayquaza and named him Skyzilla 8D 21:44, January 19, 2014 (UTC) rE, considering how incredibly rare the albino trait seems to be in cats, probably not entirely realistically. she'd probably not have red eyes, either, but they'd be blue. remember an albino cat would sunburn super easily and have a slew of other health problems, too, and won't live quite as long as others. do some googleing bc I hardly know a thing about albinism ouo 04:22, February 4, 2014 (UTC) cats are all born with blue eyes 04:31, February 4, 2014 (UTC) honey honey blue eyes are a result of a lack of pigment. blue eyes = no pigment. that's why babies are all born with blue eyes. bc the pigment has yet to come in. 04:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) blueish-pink. find me a picture of a cat with true pink eyes and i'll believe you, but most of what you'll find are edited or copper eyes. it's gonna be a blue-pink color if real 04:51, February 4, 2014 (UTC) look at the iris. 05:00, February 4, 2014 (UTC) hi hi crys hi hi hi hi hi hi crys hello hola hi long time no talk hi hi heyooo bro hello hey hi. 19:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC) uhg adding headers sounds like work and i don't like to work. 19:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) way to spend all your time on your signature that you could've been arguing with me. i thought we had something special ;-; 19:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) i thought what we had was special!!1!! 19:19, February 8, 2014 (UTC) is that so? like i knew 19:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) oh that makes no sense. patrick ? adventure time?? they dont fit much 19:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) being sarcastic about what 19:30, February 8, 2014 (UTC) you mispelled new, and i didn't check or cared to check. 19:33, February 8, 2014 (UTC) im trying to read a manga strip while checking here every now and then so no excuses 4 u. 19:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC) horribly late miss. 19:59, February 8, 2014 (UTC) mean. 20:18, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ah yes, and I miss the old users too (and all of the other users who rped with me), but alas, the only place on the wiki(a)(s) you shall find me on is Dragon Cave Wiki, and a bunch of old wiki(a)(s) I used to be on. Yes, I check up on this memorable place every-so-often to see how my old cats are doing (and friends). I have totally changed my Charart-coloring style (if you had a Dragon Cave Forum account, you could see that on my avatar (20mia08)), and enjoy doing lineart here and there. I wish you could've been here before when it was only about 6 Users Roleplaying, so our enjoyment could have lasted longer. Tell everyone I say hi (as they can probably see right now if they're reading this), and I'm currently a strait A Student at my school. I have soooo much to tell, like on Timcanpy and his kits (he actually has some, I've seen them <3), but not enough time to tell with school. Ya-Ha (Eyeshield 21 humor, for those who read it)! 23:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Miss you too, Crys. Timcanpy's Girlfriend and his kits left, he had 3 all together. I didn't get a good look at two, but one....Just wow, it was so pretty. It looked kind of like Timcanpy, but brown ,and spotted. It was sort of Oceloided, but tabbied at the same time. But he didn't just have four friends over, he "invited" over 9 cats to our house at X-mas O.O . We only have 3 cats now (including Timcanpy). One mottled brown female who obviously has some mental problems, and a gray-brown tabby tom (who acts like Tim's his brother/father). I currently work at a Goat farm with over almost over 100 goats, and 3 (soon to be 5, we believe they're expecting <3) mini poines. Of course, I get to take care of all the babies (including the foals). I'm also in soccor, usually as a Defense (Right or Left, not Middle). Blitz (may snake) is fine, as usual. But, our family has a new pet addition! My little brother (Duskstar) got a brown sable ferret!! <333 She's such a little dork, and gets into everything, but she's still adorable. Of course, my brother "didn't have the time" to name her, so I named her Panda (which is her official name). That's just some of the stuff that's been going on since I left. 00:21, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright, tell Cinder I say hi 01:16, February 14, 2014 (UTC) For Sebell, I think we should mix up the discription. Her back half could be Timcanpy's pattern, and her front whatever you want it to look like. One eye could be green, and the other what ever color you want it. :3 17:43, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ~ is that soul eater i see 12:51, February 16, 2014 (UTC) maybe 18:20, February 16, 2014 (UTC) i don't watch fairy tail it's on netflix but it looks boring so idk 18:26, February 16, 2014 (UTC) nah watch monochrome factor instead and i gtg 18:29, February 16, 2014 (UTC) yes 19:44, February 16, 2014 (UTC) look at this lovely heading soul eater u say. well if you would like me to go on i do lovely italian and russian words and speeches as well. also theres me 23:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC) thats me in the back 00:58, February 17, 2014 (UTC) this is me happily enjoying your defeat. why does this remind me of us or something 01:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC) hola, erm sorry idk that... Cloudclan is a real clan... I saw some other cats with cloudclan on them... frem, Snewmerffin Snowmuffin (talk) 22:05, February 19, 2014 (UTC) re: so i started hetalia and the best show ever, thats what 21:21, February 20, 2014 (UTC) -did not realize that kid's voice was italy's- now im flustered. 22:02, February 20, 2014 (UTC) re that's alright, i dont imagine you that type anyways. but it's still awesome.igotmoreeditsandimproudfromeditsonstormstar2015hehehe 14:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC) excuse u, i do not. 23:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) read over them, or are you gonna keep complaining bc i hate complaining. also i cant find any chibi's or better ones so i had to go with that pic :C 23:46, February 24, 2014 (UTC) edits did you notice we made at least 100 edits each so far. 02:50, February 25, 2014 (UTC) for me idk havent checked. 02:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) idk i assumed it to be an edit war or something but 03:14, February 25, 2014 (UTC) nope still have more edits. 03:15, February 25, 2014 (UTC) with the edits from stormstar 2015 and stuff and my editcount is higher. 03:17, February 25, 2014 (UTC) i have 2000 on stormstar while you have only like 1000 on shadow force. 03:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) nope. 03:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) its close to both tho so. 03:22, February 25, 2014 (UTC) no no no it has only begun. 03:24, February 25, 2014 (UTC) sandbox whats a sandbox. 02:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) i want one :c look at all my siggies on ur talk, like wow, they are beautiful. 03:03, February 26, 2014 (UTC) thank u, it actually sounds like a useful idea since i like coding and planning and organization. (your sig is so colorful .o.) 03:13, February 26, 2014 (UTC) theres colors for pokemon games??? 03:21, February 26, 2014 (UTC) x and y arent colors, they are numbers, mostly seen in algebreic equuations. jfyi. 03:28, February 26, 2014 (UTC) oh didnt bget half of what you just said 03:38, February 26, 2014 (UTC) mascots, there are pokemon mascots? wat. 03:40, February 26, 2014 (UTC) do you expect me to read that or 12:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC) eh but im lazy and have already read too much college stuff today. 01:56, February 27, 2014 (UTC) hi how are uuu well since the show was coming up just about everywhere i scrolled on netflix like top picks for me and it was starting to bug me and i had no other anime to watch on tv since i'm watching shugo chara on the comp i started to watch soul eater how long has it been on my animes to watch list anyway poor thang, two or three months?? i only saw the openings and then i put it on the list before i knew you watched it and http://www.ezimba.com/work/140228C/ezimba19280160405900.gif <--- i have started to love blair instantly o3o do i have issues be honest 01:15, February 28, 2014 (UTC) re: cause he's annoying "perfect this perfect that" he put liz and patty in danger just to fix a picture, and almost did another time just to fold the toilet paper. and he worked his ass off just to draw a picture to fix liz's eyebrows or something. and he rearranged the medicine cabinet to make it symmetrical for maka when she got paralyzed. unnecessaryyyyyy i liek blair and crona c: btw that sig is awesome 14:49, March 2, 2014 (UTC) yes 19:03, March 2, 2014 (UTC) OH LOOK I'M REPLYING I'M GONNA SPAM UUUUUUUU THAT SHOW'S OKAY BUT ISN'T DAISUKE ONO'S VOICE SEXY BUT LIAM O'BRIEN'S VOICE IS BETTER I'M SORRY I PREFER KAIN OVER SEBASTIAN NO WAIT I'M NOT SORRY I'M BLABBING SQUIRTZ SAID HI ~la 13:58, March 7, 2014 (UTC) okay i don't watch english anime dubs i admit especially not of kuroshitsuji because mey-rin's and grell's english voices annoy the shit outta me so and i only watched like 5 minutes of ouran highschool host club or whatever and i'm almost done soul eater i have like 6 or 7 more episodes to go time to start finding a new anime on netflix~~ 15:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC) i have a fetish for england you know what idiot i do not have a fetish for england just to clarify things thx. 16:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) no i dont you jerk jeez at least i'm not accused of having the fetish with something that isnt even human. 19:33, March 8, 2014 (UTC) re: stoem you definitely have a fetish for england don't lie :D and yes yes watch monochrome factor daisuke ono's in it please it's a shounen ai 8DDD or watch seto no hanayome? c: here's a gif from one of the ova's of it is it enough or watch princess princess i could give you suggestions forever 18:11, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ilu2 18:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC) bunch fruits basket, toradora, shugo chara, pita-ten, heaven's lost property, okane ga nai -wiggles eyebrows-, kamisama kiss, spice and wolf, durarara, black cat, loveless, samurai champloo, vampire knight, clannad, d.n. angel c: 18:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC) aw okay http://giga-jackweb.com/main/p/vcain.jpg but besides that I'M LAUGHING SO HARD I CAN'T STOP IT'S JUST KAIN IN MIKU'S OUTFIT BUT IT'S KILLING ME I NEED TO BE TAKEN TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL I FOUND A NEW AVVIE 18:54, March 8, 2014 (UTC) now it's being mean to me too i mean like i change it, click save changes, but it stays the same you suck wikia .-. 20:10, March 8, 2014 (UTC) personified nation, not the actual country. 15:55, March 9, 2014 (UTC) oh shut up fobish twit, i do ever so not have a fetish for your information. 21:47, March 10, 2014 (UTC) no i dont 01:08, March 11, 2014 (UTC) no miss i have a fetish on giratina. 01:27, March 11, 2014 (UTC) nah im good~ you think i have the fetish issues, wow ur clueless. 01:44, March 11, 2014 (UTC) u seen those hetalians on deviantart and stuff, also i do not want to fuck a country nor character because im not like that im asexual so it wouldnt work out right. also u so got a fetishhh on an animal thing ghost pokemon whatever those things are. 01:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) you still wanna make out with it anyways, no facts needed, i see the warning signs. 01:52, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ha, point proven. 02:44, March 12, 2014 (UTC) you must be blind because i specifically requested for no swearing on my talk so that message is denied to be answered c: 20:38, March 12, 2014 (UTC) okay so so i finished soul eater like 3 or 4 days ago and i started a new anime called legend of the legendary heroes and lemme just say sion is daisuke ono and ryner is jun fukuyama but besides that it has lots of blood and heads been chopped right off people's bodies and woah that is all. 19:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) why am i enjoying adventure time and futurama. 18:40, March 21, 2014 (UTC) huh, a hatehug, when. 18:45, March 21, 2014 (UTC) huh. 18:56, March 21, 2014 (UTC) u jerk, putting those untruthful screenies on here. 21:24, April 1, 2014 (UTC) spying now? :c that is not true and hetalia will be and always was the best thing ever. 01:51, April 3, 2014 (UTC) re: lolno crystal's a rl friend and yes yes durarara!! is an amazing anime it's probably my favorite c: 23:11, April 20, 2014 (UTC) help dude, i need your help. so, you like added a youtube template some time ago, why isnt it really working. (i've tried to mess around with it, but it isn't working ;-;) 01:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC) idk why it doesnt, is it like banned here or something?? also how do i do the adding music and coding thing. 02:45, April 22, 2014 (UTC) alright thanks. 03:04, April 22, 2014 (UTC) i found out this other way, by using this youtube extension thing, although the music doesnt play automaticly, it still works out well. 20:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) well i put it in a seperate template, like Template:StoemstarMusic so that it doesn't, because it did the first time then it got better when i did that. 21:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) oh 22:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) u know that song? (that sig took me nearly three hours to code out ;-;) 18:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) from what the original design was, it's different. plus, i had to redo it twice when i screwed up the coding for another i was making beforehand. it's a shame, it was beautious ;-; 19:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC) it was like more complex then that with like floating words something like the ending but different, also the beggining wasnt a box and it was cooler but i like screwed up one like code and just said 'fuck this shit ij too lazy to look for the mistake' so i redid it to something more simple, but i still love it. -- look at dat beauty. icantellurlazinessinyoursiggies. 19:19, April 23, 2014 (UTC) hahahaha you ought to have learnt about how to read sentences without spaces baka. 19:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) punctuation is for losers. 19:48, April 23, 2014 (UTC) also, is it alright if i use that multiple colored text idea like you did on your sandbox for my sig (bc i want it to be more complex plus im bored) or no. 20:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) thanks. that was an awesome idea though .o. whydidntithinkofit ;-; 20:41, April 23, 2014 (UTC) that isnt very nice :C ill have you know that i am very smart and 100x more creative then u. 20:50, April 23, 2014 (UTC) it isnt exactly yours i mean i bet others use it on other websites, i just felt polite for asking since i did get the idea from your sandbox. 21:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) im reading a fanfivtion sorry. 21:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) its bloody brilliant. anyways, i am smart yes dont deny it. 21:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) 1. i did fix my siggie2. what about your talk 3. your siggies messed up or something its making the words massive and 4. this fanfiction is awesome. 21:38, April 23, 2014 (UTC) nvm thats mine but still three other fine points above. 21:41, April 23, 2014 (UTC) oh ur the one that posted my siggie on my own talk. im not that stupid now. 21:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) fixed it ha. 21:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) i forgot to add a and it made everything bigger. 22:19, April 23, 2014 (UTC) but now i did. 22:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) yes. 22:49, April 23, 2014 (UTC) crrrryyyys i need help so why is there a link at the bottom of my userpage saying Retrieved from "http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stoemstar?oldid=191191"????? im angry and tired and i hate my userpage atm and the coding. 00:53, April 24, 2014 (UTC) well the only way my page works now is if my signature isnt on it, which is alright since im not losing anything too important to it. 01:03, April 24, 2014 (UTC) like on my sig you mean or on my page? 01:05, April 24, 2014 (UTC) hm let me check (since im too lazy to go and check for a missing , im just gonna add one at the end like i did to the 01:07, April 24, 2014 (UTC) yey it worked thanks now i feel happy that my page is no longer screwed, although in the process of me freaking out i created an UP template i didnt want to create in the first place. woops. 01:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: aw you should watch it c: Just don't watch Boku no Pico okay 14:41, April 26, 2014 (UTC) attack on titan what's that -yaomingface- 20:52, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Sounds delightful 16:58, April 27, 2014 (UTC) oh well maybe i shouldn't watch it -yaomingfaceherei'mlazy- 17:10, April 27, 2014 (UTC) is he deaf 17:15, April 27, 2014 (UTC) oh and apparently one of the characters from Attack on Titan, Eren Jaeger, has the same Japanese voice actor as Finnian c: 17:38, April 27, 2014 (UTC) yup just like Grell has the same voice actor as Ayase -sob- 17:46, April 27, 2014 (UTC) dude i figured out the youtube player for u, ur welcome C: (had to add a bunch of mediawiki pages, but it works (i think)) so go add music to ur hearts content. 20:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) huh, what floaty thing. 23:01, May 1, 2014 (UTC) it isnt affecting me, idk about you or you people with your macs but 23:05, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: ilu2 Also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arisa_(manga) I just finished reading the whole series and I'm upset because I loved it :c Edit: And also Crona has the same Japanese voice actor as Haruhi and Ciel bye 23:07, May 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: You did ohoho Did you like either of them? C: 12:29, May 18, 2014 (UTC) TBH, I'm a sucker for adorable anime -yaomingfacehere- yay girly shojo manga and also I saw a Ciel keychain at a store for $4 and I'm gonna get it today yay 11:18, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ohey http://www.escapistmagazine.com/news/view/131396-Black-Butler-Third-Season-Starting-Production 21:13, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ... WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK DID i JUST READ 22:46, May 22, 2014 (UTC) haha c: 10:18, May 25, 2014 (UTC) hi hi crys hi im bored entertain me with stupid grammar corrections plz :C also saying gay as an offensive word is mean :c 15:41, May 25, 2014 (UTC) is that really was shows up? -tries- 16:17, May 25, 2014 (UTC) that is kind of actually funny, but what makes him a gay fish. 17:16, May 25, 2014 (UTC) how does a harry potter character know., 21:32, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ahahahah no cussing or else i ban u from my talk forever. 01:52, May 30, 2014 (UTC) yes i do what fullmetal alchemist is awesome 22:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) hi hi hi so i have a question? 09:28, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ur sig is lazy looking. 23:07, June 10, 2014 (UTC) u little, thats my siggie u jerk and now its on ur lazy one. 02:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC) you arse, you keep keep adding onto your stupid siggie from my words eh? 01:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) crys help me i am dying from feels really badly. no no no dont die yoshiko you cant die while saying 'i love you'. no no not u seiko you were meant to be with naomi not to be hung by her noooooooo 02:12, June 12, 2014 (UTC) why corpse party, whyyyyyyy. 03:11, June 12, 2014 (UTC) why. 18:42, June 13, 2014 (UTC) good riddancejk oh cmon you big baby youll surely get over it. 19:04, June 13, 2014 (UTC) your a dramatic one eh? must i quote a website about how not deadly it is? it could be worse, you could have bacterial meangitis after all, and thats the worst kind. 19:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC) the memories that you will have since your not dying 19:12, June 13, 2014 (UTC) yep, you wont die because your crys and you dont die. 19:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) theres the crys we all hate and want to slap!!1! 19:29, June 13, 2014 (UTC) no. 19:39, June 13, 2014 (UTC) no 20:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) i am not feeling polite right now. i feel like ripping something to shreds because of the football game with england and italy, because i support the english team, and their defeat was just too much. i was like on the edge of my seat the entire time. 00:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) u know, maybe it was because i was so cute back then that you were so nice to me :D 15:27, June 18, 2014 (UTC) not a bloody chance. 22:10, June 19, 2014 (UTC) swearing wont get me to tell you, also you're an idiot. 23:54, June 19, 2014 (UTC) wat. 00:22, June 20, 2014 (UTC) anime help. im becoming hooked on blue exorcist. 01:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC) oh gth you baka. 02:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) why are all my favourite characters douches, idiots, and villians? we will never know. 02:05, June 26, 2014 (UTC) he is a douche sometimes, although certainly not an idiot. somewhat villianous at times, but not truely. 18:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) your fault for doing it not mine (my mouse pointer is absolutly adorable btw.) 21:20, June 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: http://z.mhcdn.net/store/manga/970/09-037.0/compressed/v020.jpg?v=11396869128 http://z.mhcdn.net/store/manga/970/09-037.0/compressed/v021.jpg?v=11396869128 hello 21:56, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :D ayase is wonderful 23:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC) thank you for putting a link to ur talk on your sig finally. also for getting rid of my post on it. i mean why would you do that anyways?! 20:11, June 28, 2014 (UTC) fuck this shit go somewhere else you arse. 20:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC) your sig is offending. 20:32, June 28, 2014 (UTC) im too busy listening to i hate everything about you by three days grace for this stupid conversation. 20:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) whats with the heart. 20:45, June 28, 2014 (UTC) not seeing it. 20:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) still looks crappy. real spade = ♠ 20:59, June 28, 2014 (UTC) all you have to do is go onto source mode, press more, and itll be under the symbols if you really dont wanna go look it up idiot. 21:08, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Be lazy then, that's ur fault. id like to see how things will work out for ya. 21:26, June 28, 2014 (UTC) being stupid or. 21:35, June 28, 2014 (UTC) stop yer complainin you arse. 23:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼ ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼ contract? 00:15, July 7, 2014 (UTC) huh. 18:24, July 8, 2014 (UTC) he is not, he only is high when he drinks. he's mostly cynical and sarcastic all the time. 18:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) hi 18:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) make me. 20:43, July 9, 2014 (UTC) hi crys. 03:34, July 14, 2014 (UTC) hi did u all know that Stoemstar is the leading cure of active boredom? Order Today! but crys who will be there to post annoying comments on my talk page? ;-; 16:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC) make a cat. 01:05, August 8, 2014 (UTC) well why not. 01:19, August 8, 2014 (UTC) fuk off. 02:37 Wed Nov 5